


Nessuno può portarti via da me

by Nike Burke (NikeR)



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeR/pseuds/Nike%20Burke
Summary: Finché si parlava di minacce alla sua vita, Boris le aveva sempre prese con un certo distacco, pur trattandole con la dovuta serietà. E nella sua carriera come deputato del partito ne aveva ricevute diverse. La maggior parte erano di persone che appena individuate diventavano innocui agnelli, alcune erano più serie anche se solo una volta aveva temuto davvero.Adesso, però, avevano superato l'unico limite a cui nessuno doveva anche solo pensare di avvicinarsi.
Relationships: Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Nessuno può portarti via da me

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la mystery wheel challenge sul gruppo FB Hurt/Comfort Italia - fanfiction & fanart.  
> Prompt 37: X risolve un caso e trova Y mezzo morto. 
> 
> *
> 
> Avevo bisogno di un 'Verse in cui Boris arrivasse in tempo per salvarlo. Non solo un canon divergence, ma proprio un mondo in cui potessero esser felici (se la parola felicità si può usare qui...) 
> 
> *
> 
> Ovviamente i personaggi sono intesi solo come quelli della serie TV.  
> E se questa storia è leggibile è merito di Ilaria, tutto quello che non va bene è colpa mia.

Finché si parlava di minacce alla sua vita, Boris le aveva sempre prese con un certo distacco, pur trattandole con la dovuta serietà. E nella sua carriera come deputato del partito ne aveva ricevute diverse. La maggior parte erano di persone che appena individuate diventavano innocui agnelli, alcune erano più serie anche se solo una volta aveva temuto davvero.

Adesso, però, avevano superato l'unico limite a cui nessuno doveva anche solo pensare di avvicinarsi.

Stava indagando su un appalto irregolare, niente di nuovo, c'era sempre qualcuno che ci provava. Tangenti, intrallazzi sotto banco, accordi privati, ne aveva viste di ogni colore. Non era nemmeno la prima volta che c'entrava la Mafia (e qui, avrebbe dovuto ammettere cose di cui non andava fiero).

Era la prima volta, invece, che commettevano un errore così grande.

*

Mentre la macchina sfrecciava per le vie sperdute di un paese vicino Mosca che non aveva nemmeno mai sentito nominare, abbassò lo sguardo sulla foto che teneva in mano. Non aveva davvero bisogno di guardarla, la conosceva a memoria, però era l'unico legame che in quel momento aveva con Valery.

L'uomo era bendato, in piedi sopra una sedia e con le mani legate dietro la schiena, che lasciavano aperta la giacca e sotto solo una camicia fine. Abbigliamento ideale se stai insegnando all'interno di una università, molto meno se sei tenuto chissà dove. Non era comunque la parte peggiore. Una corda formava un cappio attorno al suo collo.

La foto era arrivata alcune ore prima assieme ad un biglietto che diceva: "Gli abbiamo cambiato posizione... Saprai farlo anche tu?". Seguivano una serie di istruzioni su quello che avrebbe dovuto fare nelle ore successive per evitare conseguenze. 

Avevano rapito il suo compagno una settimana prima, sperando di farlo desistere dalle sue indagini, non sapendo che questo lo avrebbe spinto solo ad impegnarsi di più per trovarli e fargliela pagare.

Boris era pronto a impiegare tutti i poliziotti ancora in servizio per far controllare ogni strada, ogni edificio, ogni buca presente a Mosca e nei cento chilometri circostanti, e se non lo avessero trovato, li avrebbe mandati anche fino in Siberia. E i rapitori, Mafia o non Mafia, avrebbero fatto bene a sperare che lo trovassero vivo, o si sarebbe preoccupato personalmente di dare loro la morte più dolorosa possibile. 

Poi una chiamata anonima, lo sconosciuto aveva detto solo un indirizzo e: "Vorrà andare di persona, si fidi di un nemico del suo nemico."

Era l'unica traccia, ma sentiva che era quella giusta, doveva esserlo, non poteva pensare diversamente. Soprattutto quando la sua mente non faceva altro che fissarsi su una domanda: quanto avrebbe potuto resistere Valery su quella sedia?

"Ci siamo," lo informò l'autista.

Boris annuì. "Bene."

Sentiva la rabbia battergli nelle tempie, mentre l'ansia gli si attanagliava nel petto e cercava di mozzargli il respiro. Ancora pochi minuti e l'avrebbe visto.

Scese dall'auto che non si era fermata del tutto e raggiunse i poliziotti che lo avevano seguito. "State attenti, non sparate a caso, c'è un ostaggio. Andiamo."

"Compagno Deputato, non può venire con-" iniziò il comandante.

"Non c'è tempo da perdere con queste cazzate! Muovetevi!"

Boris si diresse senza ascoltare altro verso l'edificio, a mala pena cosciente delle azioni che stavano intraprendendo gli agenti.

Una volta all'interno dell'appartamento designato, il suo unico scopo fu trovare Valery. Non era difficile, le stanze erano tutte vuote. 

Un tonfo attiró la sua attenzione. Corse in quella direzione cercando di non pensare al peggio. Peggio che si materializzó davanti ai suoi occhi poco attimi dopo. Raggiunse il più in fretta possibile il corpo che penzolava nel vuoto, prendendolo in modo da farlo pesare il meno possibile sul collo, mentre chiamava per avere rinforzo.

Lo sdraiarono in terra e gli liberarono i polsi, poi Boris tirò via la benda e controlló le funzioni vitali: non respirava ed era molto freddo, come temeva, ma il battito c'era.

"Resisti ancora un po', Valera, fallo per me, ti prego," imploró accarezzandogli il viso. 

“Dobbiamo rianimarlo,” disse uno degli agenti che lo avevano aiutato e che, solo in quel momento, riconobbe come il comandante Pikalov.

Annuì, lasciando che l’altro prendesse il controllo sul corpo di Valery, incapace di razionalizzare quello che andava fatto. Riusciva solo a pregare che si salvasse. 

Trenta compressioni toraciche, due respiri. Ancora. Ancora. Ancora. Ancora. 

Si fermò ad osservare se era cambiato qualcosa. Niente. 

"Andiamo, Valera," mormorò Boris, gli occhi iniziavano a riempirsi di lacrime, "non farmi scherzi."

Pikalov lo spostò per riprendere la rianimazione.

Trenta compressioni, due respiri. Cinque cicli, ancora una volta. 

Boris osservó il compagno sperando in un segno qualsiasi, e quando udì un gemito quasi non ci credeva. Si chinò con la guancia davanti la sua bocca; c’era solo un flebile filo d'aria a colpirlo, ma bastò per farlo piangere davvero. "Grazie." Si voltó e posó un veloce bacio sulle sue labbra. 

"Portiamolo in macchina," ordinò subito dopo.

*

Valery era sdraiato sui sedili posteriori, la testa sulle gambe di Boris, che gli stava accarezzando i capelli. L'altra mano gli stringeva la sua destra, dove all'anulare si trovava la fede.

Dal sedile anteriore, il comandante lo stava aggiornando sull'operazione. Avevano arrestato tutti, e aveva dato indicazioni di portarli a Mosca.

"Grazie, Comandante Pikalov."

"È solo il mio lavoro, Compagno Deputato."

Avrebbe voluto dire che aveva fatto molto di più, ma era stanco, l'adrenalina lo stava abbandonando velocemente, e mancava ancora un po' all'ospedale.

*

Boris non aveva voluto lasciare l'ospedale senza Valery, così l'infermiera gli aveva portato una sdraio, in modo che potesse almeno riposare un po'.

Si era addormentato, ma trasalì quando sentì muoversi sotto la sua mano. Si alzò. Valery aveva gli occhi aperti e quando lo vide sorrise, tentando di nuovo di stringere le dita nelle sue. Boris ricambió il sorriso, poi prese il bicchiere d'acqua che si trovava sul mobiletto a fianco del letto e lo aiutó a bere. 

"Bo- Borya..."

"Non sforzarti," gli accarezzò il viso, "sei salvo, non ti faranno più del male."

"Non avevo dubbi che mi avresti trovato," pronunciò debolmente. 

Boris non rispose; cercó di non perdere il sorriso, ma sapeva che non era stato merito suo. Se quei criminali non avessero deciso di andare contro il loro capo, tentando di prendere il controllo, se solo non fossero stati un peso per la Mafia, non ci sarebbe stata nessuna soffiata, e lui... 

"Boris..."

Si chinò a posargli un bacio sulla fronte. "Nessuno può portarti via da me."

Attese che Valery si addormentasse di nuovo con un peso sullo stomaco; era la cosa più vicina ad una bugia che gli avesse mai detto, e la più difficile da sopportare. Ma avrebbe fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere per evitare il ripetersi di una situazione simile.


End file.
